Current regulation devices such as (but not limited to) amplifiers may be used in communication systems or other electrical systems. Current regulation devices may receive an input current or voltage from an input or voltage source and output a modified current.
In some implementations, current regulators may use transformers for outputting a modified current. A current regulator including transformers may use a feed forward implementation. A feed forward implementation may present limitations. One example of such a limitation is that output impedance and current regulation provided by a transformer may be lower than desired. Another limitation is that an output current may include signal-dependent distortion noise and intermodulation products.